This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study will test the ability of cognitive models to gauge performance on the Iowa Gambling Task. The Iowa Gambling Task has been used to find neural deficits that can be implicated in poor decision-making. Specifically, the expectancy valence model will be tested. This model is composed of three parameters: Attention to wins vs. losses, recency, and choice consistency. These three parameters were designed in previous studies to better explain potential components to performance on the Iowa Gambling Task.